


Laughter

by Manic_bipolar_artist98



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_bipolar_artist98/pseuds/Manic_bipolar_artist98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker's internal opinions during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Um I don't really write smut much so any advice would be appreciated.(Don't own any characters...)

(Laughter)  
So fucking hot. That's all he ever was. Fucking up into him was searing and there had to be some poetic irony that sleeping with Firefist Ace was literally the hottest thing he had ever done in his life. The younger man was riding him in the middle of his goddamned office and his paperwork was on fire. He was sure to be furious later but currently he could care less. When this mutual agreement had started he had never thought it would come to be this awe inspiring. By all rights he was supposed to hate this man before him and yet all he felt for the other man ,other than all consuming lust that is, was love. Their Logias met where their bodies didn't and it was so damned euphoric Smoker didn't know how much more he could take. His smoke blurred at the edges and twisted around Ace's tendrils of fire so intimately a shiver went up his spine. There was so much give and take. Smoker meticulously thrust himself into the pirate while Ace slammed himself down taking all Smoker could possibly give him. It was a burn that hurt so good. Smoker treasured these small moments when he could appreciate his lover. Ace himself was scattered with freckles and no matter how many moans Smoker ripped from his throat and no matter how badly his thighs quivered with anticipation Ace smiled. As ridiculous as it sounds sex without Ace's laughter wouldn't be right. Ace was the epitome of sexual response while he was nearly stoic and the contrast was so much better than them being equally obnoxiously loud.When Smoker decided to reach up and capture Ace's wicked grin in a burning kiss, it sent the younger man over the edge. Their kisses tasted like bonfires and cigars and if that in itself wasn't addicting, the arch of Ace's spine when he came surely was. Ace's release triggered Smoker's and as they came down from there high, all Ace could do was laugh. And upon this sequence of events, Smoker smiled.


End file.
